The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a controller for agricultural equipment and in particular, to a setup wizard for configuring various agricultural implements.
Modern farming practices have developed to improve the speed and efficiency of the farm equipment used to plant, maintain, and harvest crops. For example, tractors include a global positioning system (GPS) and a controller in the tractor is configured to provide a topographical view of a field and to identify the location of the tractor within the field based on the GPS coordinates. In addition, multiple agricultural implements may be connected to the tractor. During planting, for example, the tractor may pull an air cart having multiple containers including one or more types of seed and/or fertilizer. The tractor may also pull a planter behind the air cart which opens furrows in the ground, receives seeds from the air cart, plants the seed, applies fertilizer, and closes the furrow over the seed.
The controller on the tractor may be configured to control operation of the implements connected to the tractor. Different models of each implement may include varying operating parameters such as capacity, rate of application, or number of rows. The operating parameters may also depend, for example, on the speed of the tractor or the location within the field. Each of the operating parameters needs to be configured prior to operation of the respective implement. Consequently, each implement typically includes a configuration module stored on the controller of the tractor to configure operation of the respective implement.
However, as the number of features on the agricultural implements increase so does the number of operating parameters and the complexity of configuring operation of the tractor and the connected implements. In addition, different implements such as the air cart and planter may interact with each other. Changing the configuration of a parameter on one of the implements may impact operation of the other implement. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of configuring operation of the tractor and the connected implements.